


Energy

by gardenofmaris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is totally cool with Merlin's magic, As long as he doesn't have it, Gen, Magic transference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur insults Merlin by saying that magic is easy, so Merlin transfers it temporarily to teach him a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

“Merlin, you clotpole! Get me down from here!” Arthur shouted, eyes golden as he flailed in the air. ****

Said wizard stared in shock, laughing so hard his ribs hurt. “I can’t,” he wheezed. “The magic is in you now.”

“Listen, Merlin, Father is going to be here at any moment, and if he sees me like this, one or both of us is dead! You know how he hates magic. Now bloody fix me.”

Merlin sobered quickly. “My magic has never been learned like everyone else’s. A Dragon Lord is born to it, so while it can be controlled by spells, your will is key right now. Focus on coming down, and slowly at that. You don’t wasn’t to bust your princely head open, you prat.”

“Says the one who got us in this mess in the first place,” Arthur muttered as he tried focusing. He eventually succeeded, cursing as he tripped when he touched the ground.

“Good job,” Merlin praised, grinning widely.

Arthur grinned back at him goofily. “We did it!” he crowed. Upon seeing his father, he grabbed Merlin’s hand and they ran to the stables, laughing maniacally as some straw formed a heart of roses in front of Guinevere’s house.

They finally stopped inside of the stalls, catching their breath and clutching their chests. “Alright, take your magic back,” Arthur gasped, holding out his hands.

Merlin shook his head with a mischievous grin. “‘Magic isn’t that hard, Merlin,’” He mocked Arthur’s earlier taunt. “If it’s not hard, then give it back.”

Arthur scowled at him. “You’ve had magic your whole life. I’ve had it for ten minutes.”

“Yet you controlled it quickly. It took me years to master magic like that. Magic isn’t about the magician. It’s pure energy that keeps its experiences. Grab my hands, close your eyes. Think and feel, and see in your mind how it flows out of you and back into me.”

The once and future king of Albion nodded, taking a deep breath and doing as Merlin said. His palms burned, both warm and icy and his body tingled as he felt and unknown but familiar energy leave his body. He opened his eyes, breath surging out of him as his shoulders sagged.

“Perfect,” Merlin sighed.

They both grinned.

 


End file.
